Memorias
by pompymimusi
Summary: AU sobre el "futuro" de algunos de los jugadores del Karasuno visto desde la perspectiva de Kageyama Tobio. ADVERTENCIA: La ship principal es KageyamaxSugawara.


**_Solo una pequeña nota: Este fic es una recopilación de cartas escritas por Kageyama Tobio para Sugawara Kuoshi. Espero que os guste._**

* * *

先頭文字

"[...] El sudor corría por mi frente. Aun éramos jóvenes, muy jóvenes. Aquel día jugábamos contra Datekou. Uno de tantos partidos…Pero creo que fue uno de los más importantes para nosotros. ¿Aún lo recuerdas, Suga? Solo unos días de antes nos habíamos besado. Fue en esa época cuando comenzó todo. Aun puedo sentir el rubor de tus mejillas sobre las mías, pero no todo fue tan bonito como aquel momento.

Aun puedo ver los brazos de Kenji y Aone impidiéndonos la vista. Aquellos momentos fueron duros para nosotros, sobretodo para Asahi. ¿No era el mejor jugador? Yo creo que nunca hubo nadie igual en todo Karasuno. Puedo ver todavía como Noya aparecía siempre justo en el último momento para salvarnos el pellejo. Creo que fue la época de más esplendor para nosotros.

Tu cara sobresalía del banquillo. Podía sentir tu mirada sobre nosotros. En cierto modo, se sentía suplicante. Deseabas tanto jugar, para al final no poder ni entrar en el campo…Creo que Daichi también pensó mucho en ti. Menos mal que me estuviste entrenando, sino no habría podido jugar ni la mitad de bien.

¿Quieres que te vuelva a contar todo? Creo que lo necesitarás.

Sugawara…por favor, debes mejorar. Intenta recordar, por favor, cariño."

第二の手紙

"Menudo susto el de ayer, ¿Verdad? Creía que el médico me estaba gastando una broma de muy mal gusto, pero al fin pude verte. Sabes, ahora te desentona menos ese pelo de viejito que siempre tuviste.

Hoy vi a Tsukki. Sabes, parece preocupado por algo. Ya sabemos todos que siempre anda con esa cara de que tiene piedras en los riñones. Tampoco es que haya mejorado mucho su carácter. Hablando de riñones, el mío ya me está haciendo jugarretas. Creo que le tendré que preguntar a Oikawa sobre este problema…Quien diría que ese idiota acabaría siendo doctor. Y menudo doctor; 45 años de trabajo. Más unos cuantos en las pistas de Volleyball.

Es curioso el cómo solamente unos pocos nos hemos dedicado al Volleybal después del instituto. Bueno, en realidad no se dé qué me sorprendo. Me pregunto qué habría dicho Hinata de poder verme ahora...

Dejémonos de tristezas; hoy se cumple nuestro aniversario de boda. Es un día demasiado especial para nosotros. Aquel día fue increíble. Nunca pensé que podría llevar un vestido con tanta dignidad. Maldito, no sé cómo me pude dejar engañar. Con lo macho que soy. Fue un desastre al principio: no teníamos juez, nos habían fallado nuestros padrinos y no había nadie para firmar. Pero entonces apareció Daichi, el cual llevaba poco como juez. Quién lo diría; el propio Daichi nos casó, aun siendo tu ex novio.

Aun gruño al recordar cómo nos separamos en la universidad ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que estar con él? Evidentemente yo soy muchísimo mejor qué él… Aunque reconozco que fui un capullo. Solamente le agradezco que te cuidara ese tiempo. Como me costó que volvieras a mirarme siquiera. Estabas tan gruñón porque mal entendiste aquel beso con Hinata, aunque te comprendí. Pero siempre dijiste que mereció la pena pasar por aquello. Yo, sinceramente, preferiría haber pasado siempre un tiempo bien feliz a tu lado. La vida es muy traicionera.

Eso lo estamos aprendiendo bien. Bueno, te volveré a escribir pronto. No toquetees a nadie, viejo verde."

第三の手紙

"Aquí tienes las fotos que te prometí. Mírate...míranos."

四番目の文字

"Hoy no vengo con buenas noticias, Sugawara….

Yamaguchi ha muerto. Siento que esto te va a afectar al corazón, y sé que no estás en condiciones para ello. Pero tenías que saberlo. Iré por ambos al velatorio. Esconde esta nota de la enfermera, osino no me dejará volver a verte. Y no tengo cuerpo para saltar ventanas ya.

Nunca he visto a Tsukki tan afectado y hundido por algo."

第五の文字

"Siento haber tardado tanto en volver a escribir, pero he tenido unas cuantas pruebas médicas esta semana. Todo muy asquerosamente rutinario, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

¿Han vuelto tus ataques? Espero que andes más lúcido esta semana. Me da miedo pensar que cuando te "desvaneces" de esa forma me mires y me grites ya que muchas veces piensas que soy un ladrón. He de reconocer que me duele al verte así. Pero no te desanimes, te seguiré queriendo igual, aunque me tires un mueble a la cabeza para ahuyentarme.

Ah, Senji te manda unas flores. La última vez que vino a verte tampoco le reconociste. Creías que quería usurpar no sé cuál trono tuyo. Pareces que estás fumado a veces, Sugawara. Eres un viejo loco. Por cierto, ya se ha casado con aquella chica. Ya andarán por Europa a estas alturas.

Hoy he ido a comprar flores para Tsukki. De camino he pasado por aquella tienda donde antes solíamos comprar la cena al terminar los entrenamientos. El hijo del entrenador lleva el local. Da gusto cenar allí de vez en cuando. "

第六の文字

"Hoy he estado limpiando la casa junto a Senji. No te imaginas con lo que me he topado en el desván. Estaban nuestros viejos uniformes de Karasuno. He llorado mientras los estrujaba contra mi pecho, aunque Senji dijo que sonreía mientras lo hacía.

Llegamos muy lejos. Éramos unos jóvenes con futuro, con esperanza. Con ilusión; y nada fue en vano. Parece una broma del destino. Quien diría que Asahi y Noya también se casarían al terminar la universidad. ¿Y lo de Hinata y ese chico del equipo gato…? Todavía me sorprende más. ¿Llevará mechas negras ahora que es viejo ese tio tan espeluznante? Oh, y no nos olvidemos de Tanaka. Creo que era el único heterosexual de nosotros. Hace poco lo vi en el parque; andaba alimentando palomas junto a nuestra antigua mánager. Al final lo consiguió. Sus nietos juegan con los hijos de Senji. Por cierto, debemos de hacer una renovación del libro familiar. Sé que no me lo recordarás, como hacías siempre, pero yo te lo digo. Tal vez consiga acordarme por culpa de escribírtelo…

Por cierto, hoy me he estado acordando de nuestra primera cita. Llegaste media hora tarde, todo rojo y nervioso. Eras realmente adorable.

No sabes cuánto te amo, Sugawara. Por favor...sigue recordándome."

第匕の文字

¿CÓMO LECHES SE TE OCURRE GOLPEAR AL ENFERMERO, SUWAGARA KOUSHI? POR CULPA DE ESO TE HAN CASTIGADO UNA SEMANA SIN VISITAS. MUY BIEN, BRAVO. TODA LA SEMANA COMPRÁNDOTE TUS DULCES FAVORITOS Y AHORA SE LOS LLEVARÁ SENJI.

Bueno, te compraré más.

第はつの文字

"Suga….cielo. Tengo malas noticias de nuevo. Este reuma me está matando. Tengo unos dolores interminables, y según los médicos puede que tenga algo más. Pero no te asustes, seguro que no es nada. Hoy he soñado con nuestra luna de miel. Más en concreto, con el día de después de aquella primera noche. Me desperté cuando tu ya llevabas un rato más que levantado. Estabas mirándome. La luz apenas entraba por las cortinas del camarote, y me mirabas de un modo con el que nunca antes me habías mirado; como si fuera la cosa más bonita del mundo. Aun siento una punzada en el corazón al recordarlo…."

第九の文字

"Papá, soy yo, Senji. Lo peor ha pasado; Papá tiene cáncer. Lo están operando de urgencia. Papá…no creo que el salga de esta. Si eres consciente de lo que estás leyendo, él me dio un mensaje para ti. Un último mensaje. Va a morir."

第十手紙

"Suga, soy yo, Tobio. Creo que no podré escribir más cartas, cielo. Esto es nuestra pequeña despedida.

_Nunca estés sobre mi tumba, llorándome_

_No estoy allí_

_Yo no estoy durmiendo_

_No llores mirando mi tumba_

_No estoy muerto_

_Estoy vivo_

_Soy el viento que te acaricia_

_Estoy en el brillo de la nieve_

_Estoy en los rayos de sol_

_Yo soy la gentil lluvia de otoño._

_Te amo, Sugawara. Y siempre te amaré._

* * *

_Un mes más tarde, Sugawara se reunió con Tobio. Nunca más se separaron._


End file.
